


They Don't Make Beds Like They Used To

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, F!Prowl, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Nuns, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Wolf-Men, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl's bed is quite sturdy for what it's been handling recently.





	They Don't Make Beds Like They Used To

  
In the confines of her bed, Prowl didn't have much space to move.  As a nun in a convent, she was to live with the barest of means, away from the lusts and greed and gluttony that the richest squandered in.

 

Her bed was meager.  It wasn't the softest, but it was good enough.

 

She didn't think much of it in her first few years of being a nun.  But in the latter, she soon found herself grateful that in contrast to its comfort, its sturdiness was a blessing.

 

Because when she first let her wolf-men join her in bed, she had thought that it would surely break under the weight.

 

But to Prowl's surprise, it didn't.  Not even when she finally allowed them to take her like a woman.  The bed would creak sometimes, especially when two of them were on there with her, but it would not crack.

 

Even the repeated nights of being loved and adored and worshipped by her wolf-men and still it would not break under pressure.

 

Prowl had even had Optimus look at it under the pretense that it felt shaky one night after she went to lay down on it.

 

Whether she had fooled him or not, most likely the latter, the head priest assured her that the bed was in no way in any danger of snapping under her weight (or that of her and two burly wolf-men) anytime soon.

 

It was a simple thought she had at the back of her mind.  But whenever her one or two of her wolf-men would sneak into her bed to make her forget her vows of chastity once again, she would forget all about it.

 

After all, it wasn't like their activities were restricted to just the bed.

 

END


End file.
